


Cruise Into Love

by Revang



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: #SessKagBoatDay, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boats, F/M, Holiday Boat Extravaganza 2020 (InuYasha)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revang/pseuds/Revang
Summary: While her friend group is on a cruise with Inuyasha and his family, Kagome sees a familiar face in the crowd, not realizing Sesshoumaru is in fact related to Inuyasha. What will come of these two tentative friends when they are forced to face one another? Modern AU
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru, Inu no Taisho/Izayoi/Sesshoumaru’s Mother, Inu no Taishou/Izayoi, Inu no Taishou/Sesshoumaru's Mother, Izayoi/Sesshoumaru's Mother (InuYasha)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Cruise Into Love

**Author's Note:**

> Idk exactly where I’m doing with this but I hope you’ll enjoy coming along on this nautical journey with me. Partially inspired by the song Forgive Me Friend by Smith & Thell

“He’s here, why is he here??” Kagome frantically paced the room. Sango wedged open the door a moment later, hands laden with drinks.

“What’s wrong Kagome-chan?” Sango asked, joining her in their shared room. “I thought we were going to hit the pool? You didn’t even wait to get your drink- here.”

The festive drink with its little umbrella and light-up ice cube flashing merrily at her was the last thing she wanted right now. She took it automatically and set it down on the nightstand, sinking onto the bed.

She groaned. “You remember that guy I told you about-”

“Yeah, the one you were hanging out with? You haven’t mentioned him in a while, what’s up?” 

“I just saw him!”

“And that’s a bad thing?”

“Yes it’s a bad thing! We’re stuck on a boat for the next week. What am I going to do? There’s no way I can avoid him that long!” 

On second thought, maybe that drink was exactly what she needed. She picked it up and started sipping it down in big gulps.

Sango eyed her friend. “What happened to you two, I thought you were close?”

Kagome shifted and kept her gaze pointedly on her drink. “It doesn’t matter.”

Sango frowned. Even though they had gone off to different universities after high school, they still called and messaged regularly. It wasn’t like Kagome to not tell her something like this. Sighing, she took her sun hat off and placed it on Kagome’s head, then grabbed her spare sunglasses off the dresser and put them on her.

“There, is that better?”

Kagome nodded miserably.

“Good.” Sango took her by the hand, “Now let’s go enjoy our vacation. I’m sure the boys are wondering where we are.”

-

“She’s here,” he murmured to himself. 

He had thought he’d scented her when he arrived, but there were so many people on this infernal barge he hadn’t been sure. But now as he waited to get a free drink from the sad excuse for a bar, he was sure of it. She had been here shortly before him. 

He wondered briefly which of the few drink options she had chosen. Knowing her, it was probably the one with the most character. Eyeing the faux replicas on the counter, he wagered it was the one that came in the swirly souvenir cup. His mouth twitched into a small smile picturing her with it.

Now then, what to do about this situation. He briefly considered altering his human disguise, but that would just be too much effort. Besides, he, Sesshoumaru, was not a coward. And a small part of him didn’t want to avoid her at all. Quite the opposite.

Whatever happened, he knew this cruise he’d been coerced into joining his family on was no longer looking to be a boring experience.


End file.
